


Who Belongs to This Child?

by cruelest_month



Series: Kid Loki [1]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Movies), Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Brief Cameos from Important Marvel People, Bromance, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Kay is Phil's dad, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Not Really Character Death, Post-Fix-It, Post-Movie, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sacrificing everything, Loki finds a way to get himself a second chance. This results in delight for Thor and confused relief for Clint Barton. And a very interesting conversation with Coulson's father.</p><p>Or the one where Clint and Phil adopt a potentially evil space baby.</p><p>(Please see tags for warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Belongs to This Child?

To say Thor was taking his brother’s death hard was probably the world’s biggest understatement. His grief had been instant and genuine.

At first the Avengers had just left him alone and then Thor had gone off-world for a solid month. Once he came back, they had taken turns spending time with him but even after only a week had gone by, Clint could tell that the ability of most of the team to be supportive for weeks on end was frayed around the edges.

Natasha and Tony were the worst. Their relief when Thor left even for a handful of hours to another sector of space was almost palpable. Their disappointment at Thor’s hunched shoulders upon his return was getting on Clint’s nerves.

Thor’s misery seemed to remind Steve of his own, which was more understandable. And although Captain America didn’t run from a fight, Steve didn’t really want to talk about it.

Bruce just wasn’t sure what to do and so he tried to keep away as much as possible. And Clint might have gotten on his case if Bruce hadn’t occasionally stopped by Thor’s floor to give the Asgardian tea or dinner. He just refused to linger for long.

Clint just kept thinking of New Mexico. Of a man trying to pull a hammer out of the ground and battling everything, including the elements to try to prove his worth. He wondered if Thor thought his loss was the product of his own shortcomings and failures. And he hated realizing the answer was most assuredly yes because if there was one thing every Avenger excelled at, it was self-loathing.

So as much as he didn’t want to do it, Clint eventually decided he’d had just about enough of watching everyone else doing the verbal equivalent of drawing straws for who would go spend time with Thor and volunteered to look after him on his own for a while. Or at least until Phil came back.

By day three, it had already been a long week. Thor was sitting outside on near the edge of the balcony at the top of the tower. Mjolnir was beside him and the skies above were as dark and troubled as the Asgardian below them.

Clint set a bag of gyros and fries down. “You have to eat.”

“I have no need of nourishment.”

“I’ll make you have one.”

Thor just shrugged.

Clint dug out one of many cardboard boxes and then a small plastic container of extra cucumber sauce. “You’ll want this anyway. It’s gyros.”

Thor took up what he was being offered, glumly devouring meat, pita, onions, and tomatoes. He dipped fries in the sauce and sighed.

Clint put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and sat down next to him.

“I have no desire to be a burden to you, Clint. You have done so much for me.”

 “None of it’s a hardship.”

 “It is just that I have never felt such pain before,” Thor managed.

“I know.”

 “He was right in that he had no home. I think I thought I could make up for everyone else if I carved out one for him here,” Thor added, gesturing towards his own chest. “I loved my brother.”

“You’re allowed,” Clint pointed out.

“When I went to Asgard…” Thor sighed, inhaling another gyro and brooding for a bit. “I tried to reason with my father and he now avoids me. My mother would not see me. I am not sure that they mourn. I am not sure that they had any love left in their hearts for him after all that has happened.”

Clint took Thor’s hand in his. “I doubt it would have mattered to him if they had.”

“That is hardly any consolation. Loki did not have much room in his heart either.”

“Yeah well. As much as he didn’t want to, he clearly loved you. I mean… Look at what happened.”

 “Perhaps,” Thor mused. “There is a story that Erik has told me of the god Loki being imprisoned in a tree for wrong-doings. Loki’s only release would come if someone cried a tear for his plight. Would that I had the ability to reverse his death by so simple a means for surely I have cried more than enough tears for Loki Laufeyson.”

Clint really wished Thor could lay off breaking his heart, but he was careful not to say so. “If it would bring your brother back? I’d contribute a tear. Hell, I’d give you as many tears as you needed.”

Thor took a deep breath. “Would you? Truly?”

“You’re my friend. I’d do anything for you.”

“You are a remarkable human.”

“Don’t have much of a choice,” Clint pointed. “Not when I have a pretty all right alien friend to look after.”

Thor’s smile was pretty flimsy, but Clint was willing to take whatever he could get at that point.

-

Clint got up early, took a shower, and ran until he felt like his legs were going to fall off.

 “I don’t want to tell you how to look after someone,” Tony said when he got back. “But you’re doing it wrong.”

Clint raised an eyebrow.

 “While you were out? Thor found a magpie. He’s been calling it Loki.”

“Very funny.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Who’s laughing?”

Clint swore under his breath and ran up the stairs.

“You might have told me,” Thor was saying as Clint burst into his room unannounced.

Both god and bird were sitting at a table. Thor was in a chair and the bird was perched on the back of another one.

“I might have,” the bird allowed before inclining its head. “Greetings, Agent Barton.”

Clint felt a bit under-prepared. He wasn’t sure how taking a shower or changing out of the running shorts he was wearing would have helped. He just thought it might. “How are you doing that?”

“I assure you that I am not,” Thor said with a very warm smile. “This is Loki.”

“In a manner of speaking,” the bird corrected, pausing to groom a wing. “I am a vessel. I carry within me the memories—Nay, the very essence of the one known as Loki.”

“Why a magpie?”

The bird cawed. “What a strange creature you are. I have found a way to cheat death, a feat you could never accomplish. Instead of asking me how such a wonder is achieved, you focus on the form I have chosen.”

“Yeah and?”

“And your ability to be so succinct is as charming as ever,” the bird mused. “I had need of Thor. I was more careless than I realized.”

“Don’t you mean the one known as Loki?”

“Should we not remain alone, brother? There is much you need to know and this one is not of vital importance to what I must say.”

“He can remain. I would prefer it.”

“Remain then, Barton,” the magpie suggested. “All shall be revealed.”

It hopped off the chair, gliding to the floor and opening its beak. A green light poured out from the magpie and a familiar shape rose out of it.

Clint tried not to, but he stuck a hand out and watched it pass through Loki’s arm.

Loki stared at him for a moment with unblinking eyes before looking at Thor. His smile was razor-thin. “Hello, brother.”

Thor’s brow furrowed. His expression was full of confusion and anguish. “You saved me.”

“I saw no reason not to.”

“Why?” Clint demanded when Thor seemed too overwhelmed by emotion to do anything but regard his brother with watery eyes. “Why call him brother now?”

“Why not?” Loki asked with a shrug. “I am but a shade. There is very little of me left now. I lose nothing by being kind.”

“What’s going on?”

Loki turned to his brother. “Thor, you sought ways to save me where none existed and it was this desire that has allowed me to achieve a very selfish end. A second chance.”

“I do not understand.”

“No, you don’t.” But Loki’s tone lacked any bite to it. If anything there was something fond lurking deep within his casual disdain. “The Loki I was…  I had reached an end. I had gone as far as I could go with my limited resources, ambitions, and allies.”

Clint made a face. “So you let yourself die?”

“I died so that I may live.”

“Live?”

“Start anew. This Loki can do nothing more for himself or any other. The next Loki will be more fortunate.”

“I have no need for a new Loki,” Thor gruffly insisted.

“For that I owe you a wealth of gratitude, but… I must ask you for a favor instead.”

“Anything.”

“My mistakes cannot be repeated. My life is not one I should wish upon anyone let alone myself. The Loki that follows is in need of a good beginning. A proper home. I do not ask that you keep him, but I ask that you find him one.”

“And how shall I find him?”

Loki chuckled. “I shall show you. Come.” He dissolved away and the magpie hopped back up onto the table. “Follow me.” Then the bird flew out an open window.

“Thor, this might not be a good idea,” Clint pointed out.

“No,” the Asgardian agreed. “But I shall follow him anyway.”

-

Thor didn’t come back. Not that day, not the next, and not even the following week. Neither did Phil who managed one text saying nothing was wrong but he was going to be delayed. Clint didn’t even bother sending a reply.

And after picking fights with Steve and Tony just to have something to do, he locked himself up in his old apartment using the circus equipment or shooting range. Since she was the only one who knew the password, Natasha was the only one who eventually tracked him down.

“Thor will be fine,” Natasha gently pointed out when he told her the whole convoluted story.

“Whatever,” Clint muttered.

“There wasn’t much you could do.”

“If he gets hurt or—”

“If the Hulk can’t hurt him, I doubt anything else can.”

“He could get hurt in another way. In a worse way.”

Natasha looked skeptical.

“He’s a marshmallow, Nat. And his evil brother is going to lead him astray. Again.”

“He’ll muddle through.”

“Phil should have been here. I shouldn’t be helping people, and I won’t do it again.”

Natasha came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re going to help people.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve gone soft, Barton. Pretty sure you’re the biggest marshmallow around.”

“Awesome.”

Natasha kissed his cheek. “Maybe Coulson would have done a better job, maybe not. What we know for sure is that Thor is from outer space. And he flies around with a magic hammer. I mean, do I even need to point out his lack of a spaceship?”

“No, I’ve noticed.”

“That being the case, I’m sure he’s used to magic and nonsense and quests. Those tend to include talking birds and Shakespearean family tragedies.”

“Then I let Thor down because I’m me.”

Natasha sighed. “Clint.”

“I did. I thought I could do something but I can’t. There’s nothing I can do. I’m just some guy who doesn’t get magical quests or talking birds.”

“Okay, so you still don’t have powers. So you’re just some guy. But you’re a great guy,” Natasha said.

“Just leave it alone, Tasha.”

“I won’t because you’re being an idiot. You did what you could. You made him smile. You brought him food. You gave him support despite the fact that you didn’t even care about his loss and because you cared about him. That’s pretty extraordinary.”

Clint just shook his head. He was out of things to say and lacking in any interest in feeling better about himself. The nice thing about Natasha was she understood all that. When he didn’t tell her to get lost, she just sat down on a stool and watched him take out more targets.

-

Phil came back looking relaxed, the way he usually did after a mission, but with a tan that seemed like an odd thing to pick up in Eastern Europe. Clint decided not to ask about it.

“You’d think I’d been gone for two years,” the agent murmured soothingly as Clint latched onto him. “What’s going on?”

Clint gave him a condensed version of events, but without leaving out anything Loki had said.

Phil took it all in and processed it slowly. Every now and then he looked like he wanted to ask a question then seemed to think better of it.

Clint waited.

“I’m sure everything that happened made sense to Thor.”

“I guess.”

“Right now it’s best to give him some time. He’ll come back.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“He will,” Phil insisted. “Family is complicated. You did what you could, but Thor just needed to follow where that bird went. Now it’s just a matter of sorting everything out and getting some closure.”

“ _We’re_ his family, dammit.”

“And family is complicated,” Phil repeated.

Clint shook his head. “Even if that’s true… I can’t stand him being out there with some magpie with the soul of some psychopath. He’s going to get hurt.”

Phil kissed Clint on the lips. “This may sound odd—”

“Nothing would seem odd right about now.”

“I have a contact who specializes in situations like this.”

“Since when?”

Phil smiled. “Since a long time ago. Anyway, he might have some leads. If you want, I can get in touch with him and we can go find Thor ourselves.”

“I want.”

“Give me an hour of your time and all of your undivided attention. Then I’ll see what I can do.”

It was a pretty good deal. Phil did his best to distract, kiss, caress, and sex the anxiety right out of Clint. It probably took more than an hour, but it wasn’t like there had to be a strictly enforced time limit. Even if there had been, they both would be been happy to ignore it.

Clint passed out when they were done, which seemed to have been Phil’s evil plan all along. He woke up a few hours later when Phil nudged him lightly.

“Shower. Wear something nice. Meet me downstairs.”

Clint yawned, rolling out of bed. “Nice?”

“Just do it.”

“Contact found something?”

“Contact found Thor.”

-

The man striding up to the steps in dark shades looked a bit like a bulldog. He was carrying a toddler, and Thor was following glumly behind him. The Asgardian looked no worse for wear though. If anything his expression seemed calm and maybe a little sheepish.

Phil crossed his arms before giving JARVIS a verbal thumbs-up. Then the doors to the tower slid open and they all trooped in.

Thor smiled a bit when Clint hugged him. “I am sorry to have caused you concern, friend Barton.”

“Damn right you are.”

“However, the magpie that was my brother encountered many difficulties in finding the child who is… well, who is also my brother.”

Clint glanced over at Phil’s contact and the small child he was holding. The kid was sort of painfully cute with wide green eyes and just a little bit of black hair. He looked like he’d been crying at some point but seemed perfectly content chewing on the man’s lapel.

The man and Phil were regarding each other silently, not exactly with wariness but as if each was trying to decide if they were willing to let the other be in charge even for a minute or two.

“Phillip,” the man said, pocketing his sunglasses.

“Dad.”

“I have a contact who specializes in situations like this,” Clint muttered. “You’re an ass, Phil.”

Phil glanced over. “He does.”

“You couldn’t have mentioned that this guy was your dad?”

“He tends to leave that part out.” The man shifted the kid slightly then held out a hand. “Kevin Coulson, but I prefer Kay.”

“Clint Barton.”

“I hear about you. I just don’t get to see you. Thanks for keeping my boy,” Kay said in a gruff tone. He looked like he didn’t know what a sense of humor was but clearly the man possessed one. “I’m not keen on fraternizing, but no one else seems to want him anyway.”

Clint grinned. “Just doing my part.”

“Admirable. You could learn something, son.”

“I could,” Phil agreed. “What happened?”

“Well, there’s good news and bad news.”

“Bad news first,” Clint suggested.

Kay nodded. “Bad news. Thor the Mighty Big Irritant broke a bunch of laws and basically kidnapped this kid. Then tried to give him away to any couple he passed by and insisted they pass a series of tests to prove themselves worthy. Had to put a stop to that.”

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose before looking hopeful. “You said something about good news.”

“Your friend was taken into custody and during that time he was very cooperative. Good influence on my partner too. He also found a pretty shady orphanage giving away alien children. So here’s the deal. You can have your big alien back if you take this little one too.”

Phil frowned.

“You’re sure this the kid the magpie was looking for?” Clint asked. “Even though he’s like… two?”

Thor nodded.

“Huh.” If he hadn’t worked for SHIELD and hadn’t been an Avenger, he might have questioned this. Instead he figured it made sense in all the ways that it didn’t make a lick of sense.

“He is Loki,” Thor said sounding pitiful. “But he is not the twisted menace you knew. He is untainted and so very young. I cannot allow him to come to harm.”

“No one’s going to harm your brother.” Kay moved over and pulled Clint’s arms up. He adjusted their position and stuck the child into them.

Clint froze before moving his hands so he was holding Loki closer to his chest. It was weird. Very weird, but not all that weird.

Loki woke up briefly, looking a little spooked and mumbling something. Clint smiled, rocking him gently. He was startled when the kid wrapped a finger around his thumb.

“This won’t work. You have no idea what you’re dealing with,” Phil insisted.

Kay shrugged. “I have a decent idea. I have been watching these two for a week, you know. Big one’s a bit thick, but the kid’s been an angel. Says maybe a word every other day. Cries a bit, but that’s how it goes. With you it got a hell of a lot worse before it got any better.”

“Dad…”

 “This arrangement is ideal. Kid appeared out of nowhere. No one wants him. No one’s going to give him half the home you will. Besides, I’ve always wanted alien grandchildren.”

“We don’t—”

“I have a bunch of stuff in the car for him. Should get you through the first few days.”

“This is why I never call you,” Phil said, sounding a bit grim. 

“You’ve already told me how much the dumb one means to you on numerous occasions. He just told you how much the cute little one means to him. What’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem,” Clint interjected. “I mean, not yet. Unless he’s broken?”

“I had similar fears not so long ago,” Thor confessed. And that explained why Loki might have been crying.

Clint looked down at the kid and found himself fretting, which was not really his usual reaction to anything Loki-related. But this Loki was nearly pocket-sized so maybe that was why. Either way, Natasha was right. He was going soft. Roasted marshmallow soft.

Kay offered up a brief smile. “Just sleeping. He’s had a rough week.”

Clint looked down at the kid and then over at his friend. “I don’t… Thor, this can’t be what you want for your brother.”

Thor just looked thoughtful then irritated. “I have been terribly foolish,” he said. “I did not return for I was determined to find two people worthy. Two people who might provide my brother with the home I could not grant him. And all this time what I sought was right in front of me.”

Clint blinked, hoping everyone would just assume he had something in his eye. “You think we could do that?”

“I do indeed.” Thor smiled at Clint before looking over at Phil. “You are more than worthy. You are perfect.”

Phil had been focusing on Clint and the kid. He turned his gaze to Thor when the Asgardian kept on staring hopefully at his back.

“I do not ask this lightly, Son of Coul,” Thor said.

 “If you’re going to ask, ask properly,” Phil replied. His voice sounded a bit rough around the edges.

“Please give this child a home?” Thor asked, sounding both solemn and despairing all at once. “I know what you must think of Loki, what everyone thinks of Loki, but… Lord Coul, your father, is very wise.”

Phil snorted but didn’t say anything.

Thor continued. “He suggested I offer up some words from an immortal bard. The fault is not in the stars but in ourselves. My brother suffered from a lack of love, this I know only too well. He never was given anything that he needed. He never had the sort of guidance that comes from a heart unclouded by selfish design or motive. Such a heart cannot be found in Asgard, not in this case, but two such hearts can be found here. In this very room. He needs you and he needs Clint Barton.”

Phil cleared his throat. “We’ll need a miracle to get through this in one piece,” he said. “But I accept. If Clint does.”

Clint had been moved by Thor’s little speech and how close to tears his friend was. And he didn’t think he’d have a hard time getting used to another small family member. Especially not one who was maintaining a pretty firm little grip on his hand. 

“I do. I mean, look at him. He’s awfully cute for someone who might become evil if he’s not raised by awesome people.”

“We are awesome,” Phil mused.

Thor beamed. “There is not a day when you both do not fill me with awe.”

Clint snorted. “Laying it on a little thick there, Thor.”

“He’s not a subtle kind of guy,” Kay observed. “Go get your brother’s things,” he said to Thor before eying Phil. “Lord Coul’s got work to do.”

“I’m sure he does,” Phil muttered.

“I’m also looking forward to getting back to my alien-free house too, but I can baby-sit if need be. Kid grows on you.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks. Hopefully we won’t have to bother you all that often.”

Kay shrugged. He lightly touched Loki’s hair then put on his shades. “It’s no bother, but you’ll do just fine.”

 He headed to the door then glanced back at them. “One last thing. Kid turns blue when he’s upset. Makes the whole place very cold, but he cheers up quick. Won’t cause any lasting damage.”

“Goodbye, dad,” Phil said with a sigh.

“Bye, son.”

-

“So you just adopt an evil space baby and go on some kind of babymoon?” Tony asked a week later when they finally returned to the tower and finally told everyone.

Clint refrained from pointing out that they’d actually spent the first few days visiting Professor Xavier, Doctor Strange, and then Director Fury. All of these appointments had gone much better than Clint had expected and about as well as Phil had hoped.

Clint had expected the first two men to be pretty easy-going and open-minded. Sort of like Sleeping Beauty’s fairy godmothers and neither one disappointed.

Xavier had assured them Loki was simply shy, and would probably open up after more observing them. While there, they also let a blue mutant named Hank McCoy give Loki a check-up and Loki had done really well until he learned they weren’t bringing Hank home with them. Professor –Call me Charles—Xavier had calmed the toddler down. And he smiled in a slightly smug way as he said that his school would be open to the boy once he was a bit older. Should that prove to be an adequate alternative to public education, of course.

Strange had pronounced their baby to be both adorable and magical.  Since magic was going to be as natural to Loki as breathing, Strange felt that the boy would not require much help in terms of controlling his magic. But he was more than willing to provide instructions should it be warranted.

Having to see Fury made Clint anxious. The man had simply given the baby a once over and then sighed over the reports from Xavier, McCoy, and Strange.

“What happens if I say no?” Fury asked, giving the papers back to Phil.

“I think you know,” Phil said. “But I don’t think you will, sir. Everything’s in order.”

Fury sighed. “More like chaos. Fine, Coulson. Keep the kid. So long as I have advance notice whenever you plan on bringing him onto my helicarrier, I don’t really care.”

After that, Clint had insisted they take a break from everything to make sure Loki actually would want to belong in the tower with them. It had been pretty relaxing for the most part. Loki seemed very happy being the center of anyone’s attention and quite cuddly.

Loki also didn’t make very much noise, which was sort of troublesome. But he talked to himself in the usual incoherent mutterings of a little two year old. And even if it was very quietly, there was no real reason to think that he wouldn’t become a bit more comfortable as time went on. And he’d only turned blue once when Phil had to leave briefly to turn in some paperwork.

They had entertained the notion of changing his name to Leif or Luke or something, but when they’d mentioned it to Thor, he’d asked them to refrain unless they couldn’t keep him without doing so. And really it wasn’t hard to view their kid as something entirely separate from their deceased nemesis.

“He isn’t evil,” Phil said calmly, “but yes. We’ve adopted a space baby and then we went on a very nice _vacation_. To Kemi.”

“Who goes to Finland for a babymoon?” Natasha asked.

“There’s an ice castle,” Clint explained.

Natasha shook her head.

“And you did all of this,” Tony continued, “without consulting us. I’m hurt.”

“Congratulations,” Steve said, still scratching his head. “Right?”

Clint glanced up from the carpet. He’d started the meeting just letting Loki play at his feet, but Loki had climbed up onto the table, and although Clint personally liked watching Phil fuss over Loki, he didn’t want his boyfriend to lose all of his street cred in front of his hero. Besides, it was hard to watch the kid play with dinosaurs without joining him.

“Obviously, Steve,” Clint said. “Look at him. He’s adorable.”

Thor nodded his approval. He grinned when Loki sought out Phil with a T-rex in one hand. “And happy.”

“Very sweet,” Bruce agreed, tracking Loki’s movements. “I think it’s great.”

Tony made a face. “Don’t we have to vote when we get a team toddler? I think we should vote on a name change.”

“Loki is not the team toddler,” Phil sternly explained. “He is my toddler, Stark. And Clint’s. You may not change his name. You may not attempt to mold him in your image. You may, however, look at him from a distance.”

“Hell no. At the very least I’m an Uncle.”

“At the very least,” Natasha muttered. “That said, I feel like I should get to be an Aunt.”

“You should be. Everyone can be an Aunt or Uncle,” Clint reasoned. “Just. He’s ours. We proved ourselves worthy and everything.”

Loki in the meantime was indicating an interest in being picked up by jabbing his T-rex’s plastic face into Phil’s leg. He growled a bit when Phil scooped him up. Then laughed when Phil growled back.

“Aw,” Steve said with a grin. “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s making my teeth hurt,” Tony pointed out. “I’m going out to go buy your brat some toys and prove myself worthy of Uncle-ship.”

“I’ll drive,” Bruce offered.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from the quote: “We should not be asking who this child belongs to, but who belongs to this child.” – Jim Gritter
> 
> This will be only one of many fics exploring how Kid Loki's second chance would have been made infinitely better had he been provided with loving parents. And their super team of super-friends.
> 
> Why? Well, recently I read over the plot arcs concerning Kid Loki and he just stole my heart. The Loki featured thus far in the Marvel movies is obviously not as the same point that Loki reached in the Marvel comics, but he is heading in that direction. 
> 
> The idea of having movie Loki decide to take similar steps to give himself a second chance really appealed to me. And using some of the same steps just made a lot of sense. And it was only a very brief matter of time before I wanted to combine a love of Loki with a love of ClintCoulson. 
> 
> Thanks once again to fangirlSevera for the beta!
> 
> PS - The magpie will eventually go by Ikol like he does in the comics and return periodically.


End file.
